fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
DrewStick (Original)
"It's Time To Party!" - Drew History Drew was a little boy when he was bullied. He was a very quiet boy and has gotten very afraid of most people because of the bullies. He wanted to be strong, but he had no idea how to. He always wanted to be a RHG, just like his hero, Oxob. He was lucky enough to encounter his first and best friend, Darkon Stick. With his help, they got stronger together. A few years later, he got stronger and a lot faster, but also he lost his right hand while sparing with Darkon. Crying in pain, he laid there on the ground. Darkon took him to a doctor who was also an engineer. He explaining Drew's horrible life that he was suffered through for many years. Hearing that, the doc granted Drew's only wish: to get stronger, thus, giving him a cannon like weapon to replace his right hand. Drew, waking up, heard the news and bloomed into excitement. With this, he took another step to reaching his dream. Several years later, he becomes stronger and faster than ever before. He also customized the cannon on his right had to look better and work more effective. With this, he named it the Plaz Buster. He continues to work everyday until he becomes a Rock Hard Gladiator. Attacks *His attacks are similar to Steric's. He runs from the ground, charging for ONE charge shot, jumps up, and shoots the opponent. Upgrades *'Falcon's Swords Dance '(40,000 pts) **Allows him to attack with his sword right after shooting a charged. **Hits the opponent with 5 slashes, a spin attack, and an ather that deals powerful blow. **Preforms a falcon punch as a finishing touch. *'Lazer Opress '(500,000 pts) **'Upgrade allows him to fire 5 more types charged shots **Charged Shots increases in size. **The charged shots will stun or burn every opponent he hits for 5 seconds **Can take 10 more hits from enemies. *'OverRide Style Change '(Level ? Ultra Attack) **He preforms the Over Ride Style Change and gets more armor equipped **His Plaz Buster gets armed with the ability to make an invincibility shield, the sword that can cut through anything, and his plasma bullets will transform into gigantic plasma beams. **He makes his allies's power 2 times as stronger as before. Trivia *'PLEASE NOTE:' "I do not use any real information in ANYTHING ONLINE. Personal reasons. So, don't go on where I live, where I was born, my age, or any of that stuff. Thank you :)" - Cybermccloud * He often is called Drew (which he prefers), though he wants to be called Cyber during RHG battles. * He was originally a fan made Slush Fighters character in 2013, but he was turned into a RHG fighter in 2015. *He is not realated to Standrew, although some people mistaken him as the younger brother of Standrew. *Drew is a year younger than Standrew (not true in IRL.) *Drew can change his Buster into an actual hand, well a robot hand anyways. *Rules at SSBB and SSF2 (Super Smash Flash 2) *The Real Sthomas gave him his theme song. *When he gets hit by an enemy, he disappears, sort of how Megaman dies in the games. *Drew is 1/10 cyborg, due to him having the Slush Buster. *Before you unlock him in Slush RPG, he is a boss, like Dragostick, is possessed by The Ultimate Ghost. His battle theme is this *Drew is the only character who is unlocked on a level which was way after the level who he was suppose to be unlocked * True Fact: The Plaz Buster changes from different shades of dark blue automatically every now and then. *Chakatan and Shaden (RMD) are like very close brothers to him. *Drew fights Chakatan In an RHG Styled Video **Drew uses his Special Move in the Video Theme This theme plays if you choose him to fight in The Final Battle. '''''Disclaimer: We don't own this, EliteFerrex and HalcyonicFalconX does! The articles and others on this wiki belongs to wikia and other respective owners. Gallary